


*I'll tell you a story anne*

by TheCurator



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator
Summary: (ON A DARK PEACEFUL STARRY NIGHT on The way back from Newtopia Hop-pop Tells Ann a shortened version of Sprig, Polly's and His life up until Anne Arrived in Amphibia Meanwhile being followed by A Mysterious Robot. Yes this is my First Amphibia fanfic and this story is only a 2 shot so I hope you enjoy it. And yes I know we already saw this Episode but I wanna put a different spin on it with Fanfiction.)*yrotS siht ot stcennoc ti revossorC esuoh lwO dna sllaF ytivarG A tnaw uoy fi sageV ni sneppaH tahW emocleW daeR*
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar





	*I'll tell you a story anne*

The Road From Newtopia)  
(One Peaceful Full Moon Night Along time Ago in a (*Magic*) Universe Far Far Far Far Far away A Girl and Her Frog Friends or Family? we're on There way back from a City Ruled By A giant Newt king Called Newtopia But One night on there way back to Wortwood Hop pop and Anne take over The driving Position from Polly and Sprig because they were totally driving Horribly am I right?!😏) Dude Get on with it!)Yeah (kcoluBgorF) This is a story about Anne and Hop pop telling Their life stories Not mine and Polly's driving!) Alright Geez I'll get on with it)

(Anyway one Night… Wait, why are you talking like a Narrator? Sigh… Ms. Pollywog you said I can write a book about this journey and sell it and then give The earnings to you as Payment for Saving me from The Oddity Museum. Oh yeah alright I'll stop interrupting you now so get on with IT! Polly not so loud now you and Sprig go to SLEEP) Anyway What The planters didn't know is that I'm Psychic!? And can see what will happen in Their future and can see what would have happened in their past if they had made certain choices and hadn't made The choices they made to lead up too now Anyway a long time ago I was cursed by a witch so that I can only say my name (kcoluBgorF) but on Nights like tonight Where my curse is lifted for a brief time I... can talk like a normal Frog or Frome really I guess Anyway let's get on with The story I'm sure you are tired of this monolog Dear Reader*) What was that dude?).Oh umm nothing;)  
____________________________  
(Hey Anne? Yeah Hop pop? oh this is perfect!? Dude! I'm sorry I'll shut up!) Thank you anyway Yeah Hop pop? Not yet anne he's still looking at us* Dude Can you stop and just turn around! OK OK I'm sorry* Well it's about time anyway Anne Now that Sprig and Polly are asleep and That guy is not Staring at us! Look I'm sorry I'll stop just let me climb unto The back eah eah eah* you need help dude you look like you're struggling?. No, I don't need any help eah, I'm done see I done it! now just keep telling your story and pretend I'm not even here. Wait Future Me I'm writing this down too Clear Confusion if you didn't know what was going on Dear reader I had trouble climbing on top of The Wagon because my short stubby legs but I did on my own so I'm a Big Frog Now! Despite being a 500 year old Man anyway HA! dad or kcoluBgorF Senior! Who Fun Fact is 1000 years old but as always I can't keep talking and gotta continue so here we go.) Well that guy is gonna be hard to ignore. Ann I wanted to tell you a story if you'll let me?)

(Sure Dude what is it?* Well it's about Sprig and Polly and how I got The responsibility to take care of um.)

(Oh ok so ah umm… How did you do that? Well Anne it started 5 years ago Polly was just Born 1 week before and their mom and dad wanted to have time to relax after having another child and wanted me to take care of them so I said yes and took to my cabin.)

(Wait wait wait you didn't live in New topia?* Yeah Ann Their parents were The Farmers and I had Just retired young.. Wait, you were 64 and young… hahaha.)

(Well I was younger not young. Hop pop you were acting like you were 20 or something I mean.. ok I get it Ann. Hop pop said in frustration. Hello it's Future me again I'm just here to say I'm gonna write down what I've Observed them doing also anyway sorry for taking your time Dear Reader I said in My British Accent.)

(I mean you..*Ok Anne I get it* Hop pop Said this time with a little Bit of Desperation and Embarrassment in his voice for her to shut up)

(Ok sorry Hop pop just get on with it I Guess.)

(Alright Anne thank you anyway I lived a peaceful life out in The middle of The Forest until one day Sprig was playing outside The cabin and Polly was Asleep and Me I finally had some time to Relax… (Hop pop Zones out and starts staring at The stars Dear reader) ah hop pop what are you doing? Oh sorry Anne I was thinking of a flashback like those shows from your phone oh okay.. Sorry anyway I had time to Relax before I had to bring Sprig and Polly back home later that night. Wait I thought you just brought them there? Well no I actually skipped over 7 days* oh come on tell The whole story Well maybe one day Ann but today.)

(Finally some time to relax isn't that right you little Pollywog* Hop pop looks down at Polly I Presume*  
Hop pop look what I found! Oh polly looks like you're brother found somethin I'll be right back* Hop pop gets up from his chair Probably and I guess walks to The front door and opens it and then Probably walks out too see Sprig Ha you know what I'm just gonna say what I thought he did and stop saying I guess etc so yeah.)

(Hey Sprig What'ya got there?  
I found a bow that I think what girls wear on their heads and I was thinking I could clean it and give it to polly* Sprig pulls a yellow bow out of The mud and shows it to Hop pop).

(Oh Sprig… Wow* Hop pop looks down at The bow in sadness for Some Reason I mean that's just what I think I never claimed to be a Powerful Psychic anyway(wait you know what that's a great idea come on let's go clean it* Hop pop and Sprig go inside and go to The Water bucket* Alright Now I'll clean it and you go watch your sister And get her ready to go home tonight* Alright hop pop.)

(Sprig walks over to his sister and picks her up while Hop pop picks up a small towel and starts to clean The bow.)

(Hey Polly cute little Polly Polly looks at Sprig and starts crying for who knows why? oh it's alright don't cry I didn't mean for you too cry sorry* Sprig it's alright Sprig just Gently Tap her back oh alright so do I just tap any where? No just tap closer to her neck oh ok now it's alright polly it's ok Tap Tap).

(Oh Hop pop she stopped* I told you It would work Sprig? How'd you know that? Will Sprig babies are like that and your Mom was always like this when she was a baby haha oh cool* Oh yeah it's always like this Babies are Babies I guess.)

(Future me again Anyway As they were talking I seen something that they didn't see wait a minute is that a robot following The Wagon wow Incredible* what was that Dude you interrupted Hop pops story* Oh sorry it was Nothing).


End file.
